rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Terror
''Terror, the shadow demon hybrid apparition that possessed The Amazing Frog Man and mixed in with the corrupted mark of his "Well of Power" giving him a consciousness. He possesses all of The Amazing Frog Man's abilities and weaknesses, plus the natural abilities of a shadow demons being able to fade into intangibility, corrode flesh and materials, emit a smoke like substance and solidify it.'' This character is played by the host players it attaches itself to, first being Emery rocks1, and the second being Xavier Gales. The third now Exolus Khitkra, a rather temporary host used for a event. more hosts may be posted when they occur. The Amazing Host After the proclamation from the Mortyana covens of killings and over enslaving any humans seen east of the Salve, The Amazing Frog Man caught words of a couple of adventures headed to Canifis for treasures and riches. Being the hero that he is he sought out one of the adventures already headed to Canifis on his own and attempt to save him, but while entering the Salve he heard rustling and magical blast from with in the slayer tower north of the entrance after the Salve. Assuming that's where the adventure headed of to he leaped immediately to the tower and investigated. What he found was an old mage fighting for his life against what appeared to be an Elder Demon, leaping into action The Amazing Frog Man distracted the Elder Demon long enough to have the mage cast a powerful disorientation spell against it but failed due to the hellfire wave cast by the Elder Demon giving the Amazing Frog Man burns and a tattered costume. Amidst the chaos both the mage and the Amazing Frog Man manage to escape toward the top of the tower on a bridge that stood above a empty void as the Elder Demon approached the old mage. He sent a volley of light magic and the Amazing Frog Man help him evade the oncoming hellfire blast from the Elder Demon. After they managed to destroy the pillars that held the supports for the side of the bridge the Elder Demon stood on which sent him straight in the void, but then he sent out shadow like tentacles at them. which the Amazing Frog Man could easily evade but the old mage was struck at his foot. The tentacle cut deep into the area where it hit as it started to corrode the mage's flesh and bone slowly advancing up his leg he pleaded that the Amazing Frog Man must do something, because if it wasn't stopped on time then the corrosion would ultimately kill him. In a last ditch attempt the Amazing Frog Man pulled put his last teleportation tab and sent the mage to the Wizards tower where he can safely get the cure, but he was soon stranded after the mage was teleported out and he soon faced a shadow demon the emerged from the void. In reflex the Amazing Frog Man leaped toward the ceiling around the ledges to avoid the demon but it closely followed attempting to claw at him. After landing near the entrance the Amazing Frog Man decided to engage the demon and soon figured the it had the ability to turn intangible thus evading his attacks, but thanks to the corrupt well of power mark it was able to conduct a sort of magic barrier around his fist to be able to bypass the intangibility and hit the demon. After a short rustle the shadow demon manage to claw at the Amazing Frog Man right hand breaking skin and corroding his hand slowly, after which he managed to escape from the Tower with a tattered and ripped costume where as the shadow demon watched him leave whispering to himself, "Another one for the empty lord." The Growing Darkness Shortly after the events at the slayer tower The Amazing Frog Man was worried about the "infection" on his hand slowly corroding it, but to his surprise it stopped only leaving a clawed scar thinking that his healing factor must of stopped it he headed back to Falador to watch over his city. Upon return his entered the Rising Sun as Emery to relax after the venture and to keep an eye out for any trouble. But soon a nice eastern women named Cookie approached Emery thinking that he was the owner of the bar seeing that he spent most of his time here thus striking a mutual companionship. During the conversation Emery's right glove fell off revealing that the "Scar" then turning into a symbol or mark similar to his Well of Power mark but with more jagged edges and curves with a purplish hue and black background shocked he exited the bar leaving Cookie by herself. After a few days of looking at the mark he noticed nothing bad has happened to him yet, but did realize that he felt stronger and faster the before which he then proved when he fought against a heavily armoured fremennik near the outskirts of the city and nearly fracturing his skull by crushing his helmet. Surprised, he leaped away thinking of how he could have done such a thing, which was then followed by a faint voice claiming that he was just too powerful for the fremennik and that it was his choice to fight against the Amazing Frog Man so he knew what he was getting into. Reassured by his "consciousness" the Amazing Frog Man ignored it and resuming his patrol for the day with-out knowing that these were the first signs of the darkness growing inside him. Black is the new Green After discovering that his new found strength,speed,and enhanced senses where from the new mark on his right hand thinking that he must of unlocked more power from his own previous mark on his left hand so he greatly embraced it. One night before falling asleep he dreamed about a doomsayer speaking about the end of days and that the white city will meet it's faith from the holders of the Stone of Jas, and that the darkness will consume all which shortly caused the Amazing Frog Man to leap into the darkness willingly to save a girl shown within his dream then screams of terror were heard thus waking him up on the rooftop, with a new similar but different black with a purplish hue version of his suit. Confused and not sure what to think the faint voice from earlier comes back to comfort him and reminds him that this was better, they'll be unstoppable and that the people who wish to do harm to the innocent will fear ''them. Losing the Light Slowly the Amazing Frog Man was losing his morals on how he got things done and resulting in former friends questioning their relationship with him. During a visit at the Sanctum of Heroes Emery was meet by Hawk asking him where he has been and Emery refusing to reveal any information to him they were both encountered by the Legendary Kalphite, Calik. Both suiting up they engaged the beast shortly defeating it but the Amazing Frog Man used a new enhanced fluid granted by the new suit that not only sticks but corrodes at the same time having the Kalphite endured severe damage to its chitin.. Hawk knowing the Amazing Frog Man prior methods questions him about his new found power, where as the Amazing Frog Man claims that he is just jealous about his power and that he doesn't need Hawk if he questions his methods. Which then Hawk engages the Amazing Frog Man in combat tricking him and electrifies him when he shot a grappling hook at him. Unconscious, the Amazing Frog Man stood up mumbling a few words shortly then faced Hawk while some smoke emitting around his body changing his form into a demon like being. Hawk attempted to talk to it, but it yelled and leaped away with great agility leaving Hawk and Frog Man's partnership to shambles. With it's piercing words in Hawks ear's saying, "We're not him....we're the fears and regrets of Emery and Frog Man...were...TERROR!". Serving the Empty Lord Claiming to be Terror he then ventured back to slayer tower west of the Salve keeping the Amazing Frog Man unconscious while he managed his body. There Terror meet other followers of the Empty Lord Zaros. He pledged his allegiance to the empty lord and offered his animalistic services to the cult, which shortly come in handy when a demon kidnapped one of the followers where Terror and a Werewolf were sent to engage and rescue. During the search they encounter a white knight strangely east of Canifis and used him to get to the demon seeing that he too was hunting it, when spotted the Demon surprisingly had Gaius the master thief helping him while the other attempted to save the kidnapped follower. While the werewolf and knight attacked the Demon, Terror accessing the Amazing Frog Man's memories knew who Gauis was and went for an attack straight for him, after defeating him he turned to face the girl but at that moment something happened Terror was at the verge of permanently gaining complete control of the Amazing Frog Man's body. Which then had him bypass the Amazing Frog Man's heroic morals and start harming the kidnapped follower having her scream and cry. Amidst the tears and screaming they acted as a wake up call with in the mind of Terror awaking the Amazing Frog Man who then fought back and slowly ripped Terror of his body revealing only to be in his underwear he leaped out the the area with Terror chasing him in a gaseous state. The werewolf and knight defeat the demon and saved the follower and before the werewolf can spot him, Emery realized he's too deep into Mortyania and that he has no suit or equipment and will surely die unless he lets Terror reattach so he can escape. Rejection After escaping and crossing the Salve the Amazing Frog Man managed to detached once more and caught Terror in a jar placing him inside his pack to take to Tooray to keep it hidden away for no one to be the host of this shadow parasite. But as he went Tooray's location, he leaped into the bar to inspect on potential threats and soon meet Xavier Gales after their first encounter back at his secret hideout. Xavier claimed that he was beaten and lit on fire for letting the Amazing Frog Man live after seeing the hideout and had a grudge against him so he quickly attacked him but with his amazing agility the Amazing Frog Man easily evaded his attack, but it cut open his pack letting out the jar which contained Terror, thus having it smash on the floor. Xavier not knowing what it is simply walked past the smoke, but to his surprise it slowly started to engulf him, while the Amazing Frog Man attempted to save him, but was too late. Xavier collapsed onto the floor as a surge of Emery's memories were sent in his head from both before and during his attachment with him, plus Terror was able to completely copy his Frog Genome thus granted not only the Amazing Frog Man's memories but his abilities as well. Xavier slowly then took form as he stood up unleashing his new enhanced corroded shadow blades and faced the Amazing Frog Man as he whispered, "Come on, don't be scared. Emery." With those cold words and revealing the truth of his identity the Amazing Frog Man leaped out of fear leaving Terror and his new host Xavier Gales. (Grammatically improved by Exolus and Terror.) A new dawn, a new Terror From hero to villain It was a normal day in Falador, our eastern fighter was sitting in the land of death (aka the bar.) and pondering upon recent events. That was at least, until the very Frog man entered the bar. With the mass amount of torture our fighter got for letting Frog man go, his normally calm mind was clouded in a dark sky of anger, and by the first moment he had he attacked. A lightning quick strike cut open his leather container and out fell a jar that shattered to the floor releasing a black haze, Xavier a man of many feats believed this attempt to be futile as he had a cover on his mouth and nose so he ventured into it, his greatest mistake. The smoke rose high and started going into his mind, it filled his thoughts of family and home with a nightmarish lie of a graveyard and a burning city, done by the hand of Frog man...Or as the demonic being called him, Emery. The demon explained that he would not win against Emery, and that Xavier would die and Emery would travel to the East and burn his village, kill his men, slaughter his family and do unthinkable things to the grave of his wife, but the demon offered him power to stop this against to stay within him. Xavier accepted, and the rest was a blur where he only saw the light of justice get covered by the darkness of Terror...Yes, Terror and pain was what this demon preached, a rather fitting name he did not even know it was his real. Emery was quickly defeated as Xavier left to ponder on ways to kill and/or/hopefully and torture the genome bastard into a wish to die... We need more... At several moments Xavier and Emery has clashed blades and claws, but every time Xavier has failed to actually capture Emery. But then he realized, to defeat the genome he had to create a genome that is even better. A month of capturing researchers and gaining fundings from the lord he worked for he started working on the "Scorpion" the "Wolf" and the "Mantis" genome soldiers, Savant, Gobar and Exolus. Savant, the Desert brute Attempt one consisted of Terror empowering a mute, tortured person with a scorpion chitin armor, this beast known as Savant while slow had the armor to withstand Emery's power, sadly he was defeated due to the slow bulkiness mixed with the genome ooze. Gobar, the winter howl A now second attempt, a faster, less armored and insane man turned into a monster to create havoc and lure Emery Rocks the first, known as the Original frog man out of hiding was a complete victory. The first was captured and brought into the chambers to be studied so we could mix all of the last genomes into one ultimate...too ultimate. A tale reborn In the depths of the workshop a final genome was being trained to be fearless...They called him Exolus, after the great son of dawn Lexile. This being would surpass Emery the first and second in both speed, ruthlessness, strength and gear, but Terror was this as an opportunity.... He took over Exolus and now, sick of the months of failed attempts he entered the containment area of the first and brutally slit his throat, then after sending Xavier and Voltair into the walls he marched out, knowing just how to defeat Emery.. Big note, upcoming updates will come to this page, for all who seek the Ezerlian ring, stay tuned lovelies. Or just in general gold, rp and EPICNESS. An upcoming note from the current Terror host (Viking). ''Following the meaning of (Xavier Era) Terror the primal, this thread will be re-done with the Aaron, Cursed, Axelstrad and any upcoming hosts controlled by players Mihka and Viking with a new style. Instead of general information, Terror will be quoting events and opinions, also providing a hefty amount of (Meta allowed) clues towards solving the Riddles of Cursed, Magician and in general any object of interest i thrown around the community, any questions in-game? Contact Emery (Marcus Rocks), Viking (Xavier Gales) or Terror (God of all evil, and refusing to get a RS account). Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonist Category:Zarosian Category:Incomplete Articles